


McGenji Week, Day 1: Caught Off Guard

by WhiskeysWorks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, for McGenji Week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19914346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeysWorks/pseuds/WhiskeysWorks
Summary: Genji Shimada isn't friends with anyone. Not yet, anyways, seeing as Jesse still needs some time to let him warm up to him.





	McGenji Week, Day 1: Caught Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Mcgenjievents created this McGenji Week for us and I'm just so happy to be writing the boys again! This is the first fic, day one. The prompt was "Caught off guard".

Jesse blocked a kick sent his way, grimacing slightly at the way metal dug into his wrist painfully. He only had a moment to recenter his position before three jabs were thrown right at his face at lightning speed. One hit him, sent him reeling. Jesse could already feel the black eye forming.

“Shimada! No aiming for the face!” Reyes shouted, walking over to the sparring ring with a deep frown.

“That’s the only rule, and yet you can’t even seem to follow it!”

Jesse sat up slowly, vision swimming slightly. He’d had worse, but generally it didn’t come from simply sparring with a teammate. Genji Shimada was new to Blackwatch, well, relatively new. He had been at the Overwatch base getting a new body for months after they had picked him up from a classified mission. Jesse had asked Reyes for details, but he couldn’t say anything, not even to him. 

Genji had eventually been moved to the Blackwatch division, his skill set from before he had been wrung through hell and back aiding him. That, and he had valuable information regarding the Shimada clan—something Reyes had been looking in to for years, unable to gather enough intel on the yakuza to go through with an attack until now. 

However, Shimada had not been incredibly cooperative. 

He stayed silent for the most part, anger and resentment seeming to fuel him, hostile towards everyone at the best of times. And unfortunately, Jesse seemed to be the one who attracted the most hostility from the ninja. He could understand why—Jesse knew he was more than a bit nosey and far too comfortable with being friendly—but he didn’t have to like it. 

As Jesse stood and rubbed his head, he certainly didn’t like it.

“I’m starting to get pissed with your attitude. Insubordination isn’t something we take lightly nor let last around here, understand? I’ll have you running and working drills until you can’t lift a pinky if this continues.” Reyes growled, frustration clear in the crease of his brow, the darkness gathered in his eyes. 

Shimada merely stared at the commander, nodding once after a heavy silence.

“What’s that?”

“Yes, sir.” Genji muttered. He glanced at Jesse, expression rather empty, then hopped out of the ring and walked out silently. Jesse ran a hand through his hair, absently chewing his lip in place of a cigarillo.

“Damn, he’s a piece of work.”

Reyes sighed, leaning against the wall.

“That he is. I’m starting to wonder if he’s actually that important to the Shimada investigation…”

“He’s the best lead we could have asked for, Boss! Sure he’s a lil’ rough around the edges, but he’s worth it.” Jesse told him earnestly. Reyes looked at him with a raised brow, fingers tapping against his arm where they were crossed.

“Didn’t think you’d be too keen on defending him, especially after getting punched in the face.”

“Eh, it happens.”

“It happens?” Reyes repeated skeptically, Jesse shrugging.

“I don’t think he’s a bad guy.”

“I don’t think so either. Doesn’t mean he gets a free pass to act out his anger on his teammates.”

“I’m not sayin’ it does! Just…I dunno. I feel like he’s misunderstood.” Jesse murmured, setting his chin on his arms where they were resting on the ropes around the ring.

“Maybe. Anyways, get cleaned up, we got a meeting at eighteen hundred. I want you there on time, it’s important.”

“You got it, Jefe.”

“Alright. Get that eye checked out too, you’re looking puffy.”

Jesse grumbled and gently tapped his fingers around his eye, feeling how swollen it was already.

“Damn…”

Reyes left just as Genji had, leaving Jesse to clean up the ring.

-

Weeks had gone by, missions gone well and some gone south. Jesse had been assigned with Shimada more often than not, though, it hadn’t been as bad as he thought. The ninja was good at what he did, and despite all outward hostility, he did have his team’s back. 

Jesse still sparred with him, still got more bruises going out than he had coming in, but he was getting better at learning Shimada’s fighting style. He started to have a good time when they went in the ring or did training together, and Jesse could tentatively say Shimada maybe felt the same. Maybe. 

They were walking back from training one evening, Jesse heading for the mess hall along with a few other agents and Genji. He had earned enough trust from the ninja to call him by his first name only recently, was one of the few that could. Jesse was about to turn into the mess hall when he felt a tap on his arm. 

He turned, Genji looking up at him with a certain light in his eye that the gunslinger had not seen before. Jesse raised a brow, Genji’s eyes crinkling in…A smile?

“See you later.” Genji murmured, slipping away quietly, as he always did. And yet, it was something completely different, catching Jesse off guard. 

He stared after the ninja as he disappeared, then smiled to himself as he followed the other agents into the mess hall.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is OverwatchWorks, there are many more McGenji and other fics there! :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
